Dancing, Dating, Mating Same Difference, Right?
by jenniew8ter33
Summary: Hiei's got an urge to do something but's afraid to do it. Kurama's got an urge to dance. What's up with these two? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Dance?

Hey this is my SECOND COUNT THEM, SECOND STORY! Yea, I would like to see the response to this to see if it's a good idea or not. PLEASE REVIEW! Thankies!

'**Thoughts'**

"Speaking" ---- DUR!

_**Emphasis on the word**_

**Dancing, Mating, Dating. Same Difference, Right?**

'**We've been dating for a while. I mean… well, yeah that is the word he used for it. I hate this, I can usually control this! Why can't I do this now?? Is this just because I'm involved with him now? Is this because I've…. I've fallen for him now. He says that he cares about me a lot. Hell, he usually tells me that every time I see him! He hasn't rushed me either, surprisingly. With his ways, I thought he would bed me immediately on that night I admitted that I cared for him! However… He didn't. And he hasn't even made a motion to right now, even when we are further into our relationship then we've ever been. Doesn't he want me? Has this just been some trick of my emotions? Of his? Oh my god! I can't take this anymore. My insecurities have driven me insane. I have to make the first move in this. But how the hell will I know how to make a move, I'm a fucking virgin for goodness sake!! But then again I have no choice. My body is begging for a mate, and now that I've… Fallen … I don't have a choice. I need to tell him. But… But how?'**

A beautiful red head wrapping his arms around his waist interrupted Hiei's thoughts.

"Hey baby, you okay? You seemed kind of dazed," Kurama said he's voice faultering with concern.

"It's nothing, Fox," Hiei said while turning around in the circle of Kurama's arms to face him. "Just thinking 'bout us."

"Anything wrong?" Kurama asked nuzzling Hiei's neck.

"No, I just know there's something I need to tell you later," Hiei smirked. He knew his statement would intrigue the curious fox.

"Later?" The fox's voice sounded unusually… sultry.

"Yea later Fox," Hiei smirked again. He then received a cute pout from the red head.

"You know I could resort to dirty tactics," the fox smirked.

Hiei hadn't realized that there were _**dirtier tactics **_than making-out passionately or telling Yukina who her brother was. There were way _**dirtier tactics**_, but he didn't want to push Hiei. It was too soon, he would never do that to his beloved. Too soon.

'**Oh well. I don't think he's even picked up that I was trying to be hot and sexy a moment ago.'** Kurama thought as he mentally sighed.

He leaned up and kissed his fire demon hard. Hiei moaned into the kiss and reached around his fox. They both held each other close while melding their soft lips together.

'**It just feels so right,' **Hiei thought, **'I must have him. Damn it, I don't even know what sexy is! How am I supposed to do this?' **

Hiei was desperate at this point. He broke the kiss and looked longingly into the green eyes of his love. His body was beginning to take over his conscience, and his body wanted a mate. His body wanted Kurama NOW, but he couldn't do that. He wouldn't force himself on his beloved if he was unwanted.

'**I need to know.' **

"Kurama," Hiei whispered.

"Yeah Fire Baby?" he replied moving away from Hiei to turn on the radio.

"Kurama… I….uh ….. I was wondering…. Um oh never mind." Hiei sighed.

'**Damn it this is frustrating!' **Hiei screamed in his head. **'Just want me damn it!' **

"You sure you had nothing to say, Hiei? I know I might not be the most focused in the world, but I'll listen," he chuckled and grabbed Hiei's hand to lift him from the bed.

"No, no it's nothing Baby," Hiei smiled and held on to Kurama's hand as he pulled him up.

Hiei then began to hear a slow pop song throughout the room. He looked at Kurama confused, but Kurama just shrugged and began to pull Hiei into a hug.

"Ever danced before Hiei?"

"Never had a use for it, Fox, why?"


	2. Yes Let's

**UNDERLINED AND BOLD ARE SONG LYRICS**

Chapter 2 homies! Thankies for the support and idears.

* * *

"Ever danced before Hiei?" 

"Never had a use for it, Fox, why?"

"Well, then, you get to have a free lesson from the ultimate dancer, me," Kurama joked.

"I don't dance Fox," Hiei replied crossing his arms.

"You have to learn sometime or another," Kurama shrugged and pulled Hiei to his chest.

"Fox, I said no."

"C'mon, stop being such a spoil sport of a demon."

"No." Hiei backed out of the fox's embrace and sat back down on the bed. **'I can understand mating with him, but dancing is ridiculous! I'm not going to prance around on my toes in tights!'**

"Hiei, please?" the fox put on a cute pout and had a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"No Damn It! _**I DO NOT DANCE**_!" Hiei glared up at the fox with a face of disgust. (Hiei's a little wacked right now.)

"Hiei, please. It'll be fun to try something new. And besides, dancing helps produce graceful and smooth moves when fighting. It will also help you with your agility and balance," Kurama looked at Hiei with pleading eyes.

"Hn." Hiei agreed reluctantly.

"Alright then come here."

Hiei stood from the bed and walked over to Kurama hesitantly. Dancing with Kurama might not be the 'safest' thing he would do in his life.

(Place your favorite slow song here; I'll just put the words to mine in as an example. Just play the song in your mind and read at the same time, then balance a vase of flowers on your head and shoot lasers out of your eyes. It's a perfect way to set the mood. :-D)

**

* * *

****Staring right back in the face **

**A memory can't be erased**

* * *

Kurama reached out his arms and pulled him to his chest. "This is called slow dancing. It's where people get to cherish each other in a slow and elegant form of dancing," Kurama said matter-of-factly.**

* * *

**

**I know, because I tried **

**Start to feel the emptiness and everything **

**I'm gonna miss **

**I know, that I can't hide **

* * *

He wrapped his arms around Hiei's thin waist. "Usually, the taller person wraps their arms around the smaller one's waist. The smaller person places their arms around the taller one's neck." Kurama lifted Hiei's arms and put them on his shoulders.

* * *

**All this time is passing by **

**I think it's time to just move on **

* * *

"Now just relax with the song and sway back and forth in a slow movement," Kurama said.

* * *

**When you come back down **

**If you land on your feet **

**I hope you find a way to make it back to me **

**When you come around **

**I'll be there for you **

**Don't have to be alone with what you're going through ****

* * *

****'Eh. It's not that bad. It's calming and peaceful-ish.'** Hiei thought. He leaned his head on the fox's chest to listen to his heartbeat. Kurama tightened his arms around Hiei's abdomen, bringing him closer.

* * *

**Start to breathe and fake a smile **

**It's all the same after a while I know, that you are tired **

**Carrying the ones you lost **

**A picture frame with all the thoughts **

**I know, you hold inside **

**I hope that you can find your way back **

**To the place where you belong**

**

* * *

**Kurama smiled happily at his fire demon. It was nice to hold him close; lately he had been so distant. It felt as if he was avoiding him, or just staring into the abyss, thinking. His scent had changed as well. Was it a scent of depression and sadness or an odd scent of joy? It didn't make any sense to Kurama. None of it mattered at this moment in time right now. He had Hiei, he was happy, a little puzzled, but happy.

* * *

**When you come back down **

**If you land on your feet **

**I hope you find a way to make it back to me **

**When you come around**

**I'll be there for you **

**Don't have to be alone with what you're going through**

**

* * *

**Hiei prayed to Inari (don't know 'bout the spelling and does Hiei pray:-/) that Kurama wouldn't stop dancing. _**That feeling **_was growing in his stomach and lower body, and if Kurama let go, he didn't think he could take it. He grasped Kurama tighter, enjoying the motions of Kurama's chest moving up and down as he breathed. 

'**Damn it!' **Hiei groaned in his mind.

His emotions were going crazy! Bouncing from "Kurama come here Baby," to "Kurama go die and rot in hell!" in 2 seconds!

'**I've become a hormonal bitch!' **Hiei screamed in his head.

This was really destroying his ego from the inside out. He needed to fix it NOW.

* * *

_**(You're coming back down) **_

**You say you feel lost can I help you find it **

_**(When you come around)**_

**From time to time we all are blinded **

_**(You're coming back down)**_

**You don't have to tell me what you're feeling **

**I know what you're going through **

**I won't be the one that lets go of you **

**I think it's time to just move on**

**

* * *

**'**Oh shit…' **Hiei thought. 

His scent was beginning to change again. The Fire Demon Tribe would be the only ones who would know that his change in scent meant that he needed a mate. Unfortunately, he wanted an oblivious fox who couldn't see the wanting demon right smack dead in front of him.

'**YOU FUCKING IDIOT!'** Hiei screamed in his head once again. **'I can't believe this.' **

* * *

**When you come back down **

**If you land on your feet **

**I hope you find a way to make it back to me **

**When you come around **

**I'll be there for you **

**Don't have to be alone with what you're going through**

* * *

'**His scent is changing again!' **Kurama discovered. 

'**But why we're just dancing? This just doesn't add up…' **It was deep smelling, almost cologne like. **'Is he depressed?'** He pondered. **'Is he breaking up with me?' **

The fox head began to fill with depressing thoughts of Hiei leaving him. Just the idea made his heart break. **'Please don't leave me, please don't leave me…' **Kurama repeated nervously in his head. He couldn't survive another heart break.

* * *

**When you come back down **

**If you land on your feet **

**I hope you find a way to make it back to me **

**When you come around **

**I'll be there for you **

**Don't have to be alone with what you're going through**

**

* * *

**The song began to slow down a bit at the end of it. The two's dancing gradually slowed to a stop as the radio then switched to a commercial about a new dance studio opening up. They stared into each other's eyes, searching for the other's emotions. Hiei's palms began to sweat as the heat that was once in his gut traveled lower down his body. He started to loosen his grip on the fox's neck, but Kurama grasped him tightly and pulled him closer to him, putting his face into the crook of Hiei's neck. Fresh tears welled up in Kurama's eyes as he nuzzled his fire demon's neck. Unsure of how to comfort the fox, he placed his arms around Kurama's waist and gave him a reassuring hug. Kurama pulled back from the hug, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand. He gave Hiei a teary-eyed smile and pressed his forehead against his. Still kind of confused about the whole Kurama crying thing, he put pressure against Kurama's forehead, then tinted his chin up to give Kurama a tender kiss. The commercials ended on the radio station and a new song began playing. Suddenly, Hiei's body jolted at the sound of the pulsating beat, and his body began to take control of his body. 

'**Holy Crap! What the Fuck is going on?!' **Hiei's body began to move on its own accord, moving his hips around and quickly stepping with his legs.

"Hiei, what's going on?" Kurama said. "Hiei!"


	3. Hot Moves

This one gets 'somewhat M-rated'. The lemon will come a wee bit later homies! Thankies! The song I used in the last chapter was "Come Back Down" by Lifehouse. This song is by (OMG) Fall Out Boy - Dance, Dance (AMAZING!)

* * *

"Hiei, what's going on?" Kurama said. "Hiei!"

(Okay! Another song. This time insert a high beat smexxi song, and balance a jar of tomato paste and cheese on your nose. You need songs to dance people! I'm not exactly the best at explaining this so use your imagination!)

Hiei's whole body began to flush and become sweaty as his body moved in smooth, intoxicating motions. His eyes became dark with lust and desire.

'**Oh my god, am I doing what I think I'm doing?! No! Bad body! Stop! What if he doesn't want this?! STOP DAMN IT!' **He screamed in his head.

The music seeped into his skin altering his mind state and sending him into a place where there was only him and Kurama.

* * *

**She says she's no good with words but I'm worse**

**Barely stuttered out**

**"A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue**

* * *

Then Hiei confirmed what was happening to him. It was the Makaian mating rite. When a demon's mind wasn't allowing their body to mate like it wanted to, it does it itself. It takes over the body of the person that needs the mate and initiates this 'dancing rite' so to speak to the nearest available mate. The available mate can choose to accept the dance and accept mating, or deny the dance which will cause the one who need's a mate to move on to the next available one. This dance was nothing like the way he and Kurama danced earlier though, this was a dance of desire. Basically, it was like having sex in clothing.

"Oh," Hiei moaned as his arousal grew and the heat in his body began to transfer into his groin.

* * *

**Weighed down with words too over-dramatic**

**Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"**

**Vs. "no one should ever feel like…"**

* * *

Hiei's hands traveled down the fabric of his shirt, guiding them down to his inner thighs and back up again. 'Gods stop,' he urged his body half heartedly, this was messing with his conscience and mind now.

He couldn't even think straight! All he could think about was the wide eyed red head gazing at him with an unreadable face.

'**A very sexy, SINGLE, red head, if I may say so myself.' **his mating ego stated.

'**SHUT UP! He doesn't want me like this, GAH!' **he thought frustrated.

This internal battle was driving him insane.

* * *

**I'm two quarters and a heart down**

**And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds**

**These words are all I have so I'll write them**

**So you need them just to get by**

* * *

Kurama stared at the fire demon moving enticingly in front of him. Suddenly the uncontrolled demon flung himself into Kurama's arms, rubbing himself against his leg.

"Hiei," Kurama moaned.

His mind was practically mush right at this moment, as he became swept up in Hiei's movements and confusion.

'**Wait,' **he thought as he began to gain control of himself. **'Is he….' **

Kurama's thought was cut off by a low voice. "Kurama," Hiei panted, "Le …. Leave. You don't want this." Hiei fought his body's movements.

'**STOP!' **his thoughts cried out, **'He could never want me. Not… Not like this.' **

'**Gods he is! It's the mating dance! No, Hiei don't fight it!' **Kurama's mind screamed.

* * *

**Dance, Dance**

**We're falling apart to half time**

**Dance, Dance**

**And these are the lives you'd love to lead**

**Dance, this is the way they'd love**

**If they knew how misery loved me**

* * *

Hiei began to regain control of his movements, slowing his body and his pulse.

"No!" Kurama said, grasping Hiei's arm and putting it around himself. "No… no don't stop." Kurama stared into the confused and longing eyes of the fire demon.

"But," the fire demon stuttered. Hiei's body almost slowed to a stop, only a little amount of swaying was left in his hips.

The fox looked at Hiei with wanting and determination. Suddenly, he took hold of Hiei's hips and ground himself into them. He moved up and down rapidly, creating friction between the two already over heated demons.

"Kurama," Hiei moaned. Kurama ground into him harder, sending Hiei into a whole new sense of arousal.

"I. Want. This." Kurama panted.

* * *

**You always fold just before you're found out**

**Drink up its last call**

**Last resort**

**But only the first mistake and I...**

* * *

That's all Hiei's body needed to know. It held itself against Kurama, clutching to any part of him it could reach. Then it let go and backed away from Kurama. Hiei gave Kurama a come-hither look, and damn straight Kurama followed, drooling. Hiei held his arms over his head so his black tank tap would tighten around his well-sculpted muscles. Kurama grabbed his waist and spun him around so Hiei's back was facing him. With his demon senses guiding him, he began to commence the Makaian Mating Rite with Hiei.

* * *

**I'm two quarters and a heart down**

**And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds**

**These words are all I have so I'll write them**

**So you need them just to get by**

* * *

The music pulsated through them as they danced the rite. Hiei swayed his butt over Kurama's cock, sweat beads forming over both of their heated skin.

'**Mm. He's so **_**hard and big**_**.' **Hiei's mating 'mind' thought.

'**Hard and Big?! What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!' **Hiei's regular mind screamed. **'Gods! I don't even know what I'm thinking anymore! Damn it!' **

Both the demon's squatted lowly with their bodies almost reaching the floor. As they neared the floor, Kurama slid his arms around Hiei's front side, petting his inner thighs and his waist. He pushed Hiei's pelvis against himself and began rubbing his dick against Hiei's backside. Hiei moaned while wrapping his right arm around Kurama's neck. They looked at each other with half-lidded eyes as they rode each other up to a standing position.

* * *

**Why don't you show me the little bit of spine**

**You've been saving for his mattress, love**

* * *

Lights flashed on and off in their minds and eyes. The rite, the beat, the _**pulse**_. It had brought them into a whole new mind state. Kurama spun Hiei around so that he was now facing him. Hiei rubbed his hands up and down Kurama's muscular chest frantically. The fox looked into the fire demon's darkened eyes practically saying "You. Bed. Now.", but the rite made them continue until the song was over. The rite may have been controlling their bodies, but deep down both demons' wanted this rite. They wanted, no _**needed**_, each other, and nothing was going to stop them.

* * *

**Dance, Dance**

**We're falling apart to half time**

**Dance, Dance**

**And these are the lives you'd love to lead**

**Dance, this is the way they'd love**

**If they knew how misery loved me**

* * *

Kurama spun Hiei around, taking lead of the mating dance. Now Hiei was and arms length away facing Kurama. The fox turned Hiei back into him, and then leaned the fire demon back so that he was hovering over the floor, supported only by Kurama's right arm. (Think of it like a tango ending) The fired demon shot back up into a standing position and grasped the fox's collar. They both swayed their hips over the other's, receiving moans in the response of their actions. Hiei held on tight to Kurama's collar while sliding his other hand around the hot and sweaty neck. The Youko slipped his hands around Hiei's lower back.

* * *

**Why don't you show me the little bit of spine**

**You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)**

**I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me**

* * *

Hiei slowly began to unbutton Kurama's shirt, still swaying his hips. The fox moaned at the contact of the air conditioned room with his heated skin.

'**He's really horny… Mm. I like it,' **Kurama thought as Hiei began to reveal his tight chest muscles.

Kurama slid his hands below Hiei's waistband to reach underneath Hiei's shirt and pull it out of his pants. Kurama moved his hands all over Hiei's hot and sexy chest, removing Hiei's shirt as he went along. Hiei moaned and shivered, letting his hands slip lower and lower down Kurama's body.

* * *

**Dance, Dance**

**We're falling apart to half time**

**Dance, Dance**

**And these are the lives you'd love to lead**

* * *

Kurama completely removed Hiei's shirt, throwing it somewhere in the over-heated room. They weren't exactly, er, well, _**dancing**_ anymore. They were more stripping each other to the beat of the music as the sound rippled through them. Hiei's body convulsed suddenly, making him turn around and wiggle his ass enticingly over Kurama's being again. He smirked inwardly knowing that his body was reminding him that he was still doing the rite and he had to finish it. Though he was thoroughly enjoying it.

* * *

**Dance **

**This is the way they'd love. (Way they'd love.) **

**Dance **

**This is the way they'd love. (Way they'd love.) **

**Dance **

**This is the way they'd love if they knew how misery loved me. **

* * *

The two demons began to settle down as the rite and song gradually ceased.

'**Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap,' **Hiei repeated quickly in his head, knowing there was still one very important part of the rite that hadn't been done yet.

He was still trying to restrain himself, uncertain of the redhead's true wanting for him. He looked up into the green eyes of his dance partner, which stared back at him frustrated.

'**DAMN IT HIEI! BITE ME ALREADY!' **Kurama thought furiously.

Marking; the final piece to the enchanting mating puzzle.

'**Shitshitshitshitshit!' **Hiei thought as he neared the now bare juncture between Kurama's neck and shoulder.

* * *

**Dance, Dance**

**Dance, Dance**

**Dance, Dance**

**Dance, Dance**

* * *

He bent down shaking, obviously trying to restrain himself from marking the redhead.

'**What the hell?! Now he doesn't want to mark me? He doesn't want me to be his mate?!' **Kurama angrily thought. **'Oh no, he better mark me or I'm going to make him mark me myself.'**

Kurama leaned forward slowly, nudging his shoulder slightly to bare his shoulder further. He leaned down and whispered in Hiei's ear, "C'mon Hiei, mark me, finish the rite. I want you as my mate. Please I beg of you, mark me, then take me to bed, and mate with me. Hiei, please, let me be your mate." He looked at Hiei with pleading eyes.

"Are…are you sure you want this? Like seriously? Mating isn't a one time thing, Kurama, I mean…" Hiei said while looking at Kurama, searching for his sincerity.

"Hiei, I want you and I love you, now and forever. So with all of those facts, it clearly shows that I want this and I'm ready for it. Now c'mon, fire baby, bite me, and let's make this the greatest night of our lives," Kurama smirked and forced Hiei's head down toward his neck.

"Hn. You are one maniac of a fox," Hiei mumbled grazing his teeth over the fox's skin, trying to find the perfect spot to place his bondage bite.

"You're the one that makes me so crazy," He smirked once more, "Now shut up and bite."

And with that, he bit down into his fox.

"OH!" Kurama moaned as he broke the skin.

'**This is going to be one hell of a night,' **Hiei thought as he licked the wound.

Sorry it took absolutely forever to update. BUSY! BUSY! BUSY! Please review still, though. Thank you!!


End file.
